She's Only Happy When She's Dancing
by lovely-whisper
Summary: When all you want to do is be happy, you will go to great lengths to reach that hapiness. But sometimes hapiness isn’t that easy to achieve. Story involves around OFC. Just try it out, you might like it. Rated T for harsh language and mature scenes.
1. Meeting The Chief

**She's only happy when she's dancing**  
by lovelywhisper

* * *

**Summary**: When all you want to do is be happy, you will go to great lengths to reach that hapiness. But sometimes hapiness isn't that easy to achieve. Rated T for harsh language and mature scenes. 

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. Except the character Ashley Morrison as she is my creation. The title of the story is from the song with the same title by Bryan Adams. Don't own that one either.

**Author's note**: I decided to create my own GA character because I simply felt the need to do so. Can't help my needs so I just better give in to them. This story will not follow every storyline of season three and if it does it will most likely be my version of what should happen.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Meeting the chief**

* * *

At 6 am on a monday morning, an alarmclock starts blaring the newest pop songs just a little too loud. Ashley Morrison stretches out in bed and reaches for the off button. She sighs deeply when she realizes that today she starts her new job at Seattle Grace. She takes a few deep breaths and slowly gets out of the bed. She makes her way to the shower after picking out an outfit for today. 30 minutes later she is ready to go.

After 20 minutes on a fairly quiet interstate she reaches the hospital and finds an available parking spot near the entrance of Seattle Grace. She smiles at herself when she notices that she is ten minutes early. She locks her car and makes her way inside, slightly impressed by the large building.

Once she was inside she made her way to the elevators, remembering that she had to be on the 4th floor. After a quick elevator ride she arrived at the 4th floor and she headed towards the nurses desk.

"Excuse me", she said as she approached the desk, "I have a appointment with Mr Webber."

The nurse who occupied the desk looked up at her and smiled.

"Ms Morrison right?", the nurse asked her.

Ashley nodded.

"He's already waiting for you", the nurse told her. She pointed towards a door. "You can walk right in".

Ashley thanked the nurse before walking towards the door. After knocking at the door, it only took a few seconds for a woman to tell her to come in.

She opened the door and was greated by the wide smile of Patricia.

"You must be Ashley", she said. "I've heard so much about you".

"Only good news I hope?", Ashley replied, already warming up to the woman.

"Nothing but, he talks about you a lot you know", Patricia said, giving her a little wink.

"Well, that's good. Thankfully he hasn't forgotten about me. Is he in already?", Ashley asked.

"Yes, he is. I think he is already waiting for you", she pointed at the only door in the office, "Just tell him I held you up, we wouldn't want him to think that you were late now would we?".

Ashley smiled at Patricia before entering the Chief's office.

"Ashley! So good to see you again", Chief Webber told her, getting up from behind his desk and giving her a quick hug.

"Richard, it's very good to see you again too", Ashley replied as she hugged him back.

"How was your flight?", he asked her, knowing that she wasn't too fond of flying.

"It was okay, no turbulence at all, so that was a relieve. I think I have slept through most of the flight anyway."

"Well, that's good. Speaking of sleeping, where are you staying?"

"I stayed at a hotel last night. Think I'm going to stay there a couple of more nights. Just need some time to find myself an appartment", Ashley told him.

"Okay, well, if you need any help, don't mind asking me, okay. By the way, if you have some free time I'd like you to come by the house. Adèle has been dying to meet you".

"Of course I will come by. Haven't seen my scedule yet, but I think I can find myself some

free time".

"Okay, great. Would you like to get a tour of the hospital before or after we go up to human rescourses?", he asked her.

"Well, you must be a pretty busy man, I don't want to steal too much of your time. How about I find my way to human rescourses myself and then just wonder through the hospital and maybe we can meet for some coffee?", Ashley asked in return.

She knew the rules about how to behave inside the hospital walls and there would always be someone around who she could ask for directions. No way, that she would get lost in a hospital, because she practically grew up in one.

"Well, I think that's a good idea. I have a meeting in half an hour anyway, so it would have been a short tour. Just so you know, HR is stationed at the second floor in the right wing.", he told her. "What if you meet me back here, say at ten a.m.? That way, you have enough time to take yourself on a tour through this hospital."

"Sounds good to me, I'll just be on my way then", she replied, before giving Richard a quick hug.

"It's good to have you here", he told her, right before she exited his office.

She made her way towards the elevators and waited there for one of them to arrive. When the doors dinged open she was greated by the surprised look of one of her old friends.

"Oh, fuck", she murmered.

* * *

**TBC!**

Next on **She's only happy when she's dancing**:

The person on the elevator causes Ashley to reveal the reasons for staying in Seattle and reminds her of her not so happy past.

Okay, so what do you think? Should I continue this? I think I should, cause I have some ideas lined up already, but I would like your comments though. So please read and review.


	2. Revelations Of The Past

**She's only happy when she's dancing  
by: lovelywhisper  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Same as chapter 1. Don't own a thing.

* * *

_Previously on: She's Only Happy When She's Dancing_

She made her way towards the elevators and waited there for one of them to arrive. When the doors opened she was greated by the surprised look of one of her old friends.

"Oh, fuck", she murmured.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Revelations Of The Past

* * *

**'This is just un-freakin-believable', Ashley thought when she saw who the person was that occupied the elevator. 'I just have to run into him, HIM of all people'. She knew that this moment would come one day, she had just been wishing all day that this moment wouldn't come so soon. Not like she was scared of meeting him, she just wanted to feel a little bit more at home at the hospital. So that when she had to face him eventually, she would be totally ready. 

Even though only seconds had passed, it surely felt like they had been standing eye to eye for hours already. She considered closing her eyes for a second and try and wish him away. But she knew that was useless. Because the moment she would open her eyes he would still be there. No way would he disseapear. But seeing that wishing never got her anywhere before, she figured that it would get her anywhere now.

After what feels like hours, he is the first one to speak.

"You always welcome friends like that?", he says.

She can hear the slightest part of sarcasm in his voice and for some reason it just doesn't sound like him. He never used sarcasm before and hell, she knows, because of their many conversations that sarcasm doesn't suit him at all. But hey, it's been a while since he left New York so maybe he has a lot of reason to be sarcastic.

When he said friends, she directly felt the need to set him straight. Because if there's one thing that they were not, it's friends. Acquaintances maybe, but they were definitely not friends. And right that moment she decides to set him straight.

"No I don't welcome friends like that. I always hug and kiss my friends. But I do give the people like you a welcome like I just gave you", she replies, her voice a little defiant. She doesn't want him to think that she didn't remember the stunts he pulled when he was still in New York, neither will she let him think that everything is alright between them when it most certainly isn't alright between them.

He looks at her, a little shocked with her reply. She can see that he's looking for a reply and that he isn't used to people talking to him like that. She guesses they really treat him here like he is god. She really doesn't feel like talking to him right now, because she knows that she won't be able to play nice for much longer. Just to look him and not slap him takes more energy out of her than she thought it would. So she figured that for both of their sakes, it's best if she'd be the better man and walk away.

And right when she turned to walk towards the stairways, he decides to speak up again.

"Why are you here Ashley?"

She turns to look at him again and tries to decide wether or not she should tell him. But hey, it's not like it's a secret and even if it was, she doubts that it can stay a secret for much longer. Because even if good news travels fast, gossip travels a whole lot faster. So she decides that he might as well hear it from her.

"Richard called me. Told me there was a job opening and he wanted me to consider. So I considered it and here I am", she replies.

"But why you though? And I never heard anything about a job opening", he tells her.

"Why me? Maybe because Richard knew that there's nothing keeping me in New York now. And maybe he didn't tell you about the job opening because he didn't think it was important for you to know. It's not like you will be Chief anytime soon right?", she answers him, the defiance back in her voice. As much as she wants to be civil with him, some part of her just wants to have a little fun.

She smiled inwardly as she sees the look on his voice. 'The chief comment really hit base', she thought. The Chief had been calling her from time to time, keeping her informed about the ins and out of the hospital. He had also told her that he was planning to step down and that he was considering who would be the best replacement. But until now there had been a few setbacks, so he wouldn't be able to step down anytime soon.

"Your right, I won't be Chief anytime soon. I just figured that he would tell me that another New Yorker would come to work here. Seeing that he obviously knows that we know each other", he says.

"Well, let's just say that he knows what happened the last few months. My side of the story anyway. So maybe that's why he didn't tell you. Besides, there are a few other New Yorkers working here and I wanted it to be a surprise for them. So not telling you would make it more sure that the others wouldn't find out too", she explains.

When she mentioned the other New Yorkers he twisted his face. He knew damn well who she was talking about and he wasn't too pleased. Because he knew that she was more than capable of stirring thing up again. And there was no reason to believe that she wouldn't stir things up, definitely not after the conversation that they were having right now.

"Well, what a surprise it will be. Didn't think you would stay in touch with them", he tells her, his voice a little harsher and colder than it had been.

She really wants this conversation to be over with, so she decides to cut it short.

"I have stayed in touch with me ever since you left. We are friends, very good friends. So your departure really didn't change anything. I would appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shot when you see them. Otherwise it wouldn't be a suprise now, would it?".

"But I really have to get going now. Human rescourses is waiting for me. Plus, I want to take a tour through the hospital and I am meeting the Chief at ten. So I'm leaving now".

She turns around and heads for the stairways. The conversation of just now playing through her mind.

When she almost reaches the door of the entrance to the stairs she hears him say some final words.

"We'll be seeing each other around then", he calls after her.

'Well, I hope not', she softly mumbles, before heading up the stairs.

* * *

**TBC!**

Okay, so I didn't mention a name. I decided not to mention it in the beginning and I just kinda went along with it. Turned out well for me. Hopefully it turned out well for you.

I am happy with this chapter, because it was very easy to write and it already gave me more ideas for future chapters.

Please r&r, it's highly appreciated!

Next: Ashley meets the other New Yorkers and there is a little party at Joe's.


	3. Of Old Friends and Dancing

**She's only happy when she's dancing  
by lovely-whisper  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing. The song mentioned in the story is called "She's only happy when she's dancing" by Bryan Adams. I guess it's safe to say that I don't own that song either.

* * *

After her heated talk with Derek, Ashley had made her way up to Human Resources. She had filled in all the required paperwork and had received her contract and work schedule and they were willing to show her her new office. Ashley had nicely declined because she already knew where her new office was going to be. When she left the second floor, she hesistated in front of the elevators. She figured she could keep her surprise a little longer, but now that Derek knew she was inside the hospital walls she also knew it wouldn't take long for her friends to find out.

So she decided to take the elevator up to the fifth floor, the neo-natal wing. Even though she and her friend had been in touch ever since her friend had left New York to find the meaning of her life in Seattle, they hadn't seen each other in real life. They only had too many phone calls and too many IM-conversations. It was about time she could hug her friend again.

After arriving on the fifth floor, Ashley exited the elevator and headed towards the nurses desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where to find Dr Montgomery?", Ashley asked one of the nurses sitting at the desk.

"Do you have a appointment?", the nurse asked almost tiredly.

"No, I don't. I'm a friend and a new colleque of hers. I would just like to say hi."

"Her office is down the hall, third door on your right, she might be there", the nurse told her, without even looking up from the chart she was working on.

After thanking the nurse, Ashley headed down the hall and stopped in front of the third door. After a few seconds she knocked on the door.

"Come in", she heard Addison's strained voice say through the door.

Ashley took the door knob and pussed the door wide open.

"Hi Ads!", she said, a big smile on her lips when she saw her best friend.

Addison scrambled to get up from her chair and launched herself on Ashley. She embraced her tight and didn't even budge when Ashley started to try and wiggle herself out of her grasp.

"Jesus Ads, need to breath here", Ashley managed to say as she tried to make her voice sound as strained as possible, but failing miserably.

"Oops. Sorry.", Addison said sheepisly before letting go of her. "I'm just so glad you're here. You're really here".

"Well, I'm glad to be here too. It's been too long since the last time we saw each other. That was like when? 10 years ago?", Asley joked.

"10 years! It's not even been a year!", Addison huffed, seemingly not getting the joke.

"Well, if you weren't so struck on going to Seattle and find that slutty husband of yours, it never would have been a year", Ashley replied.

Addison looked at her best friend. She obviously stilled didn't like Derek very much.

"Honey, I thought you agreed that trying to make it work with Derek was the best thing to do. Besides, one can hardly call Derek slutty. That's like... calling me slutty", Addison said, trying to sound offended, even though she knew Ashley never would have called her slutty.

"Addi, I never said that getting back with Derek was the best way to go. I only said that it would be a good idea to go to Seattle, because I figured you would inflict some damage on that intern of his.", Ashley replied. "By the way, you know I would never call your slutty."

Addison nodded fiercely. Ashley had found out about her and Mark not long after Derek had, but she had reacted in a totally different way. She had looked straight at Addison and told her that she figured that Addison knew she had messed up, but that she had known that this sooner of later would have happened. A little later she had added that she always had figured how long it would take Addison to lay her hands on Mark. Ashley had always favoured Mark way more that she would ever favour Derek.

"So tell me Ash, why are you here?", Addison asked.

"Wait a minute. I've been in your office for like what, 15 minutes? And now you ask me this question? It couldn't be your first question? Because then we wouldn't have to talk about Derek you know.", Ashley answered, smiling brightly.

"Well, Derek and I are on speeking terms as they call it. So talking about Derek doesn't really bother me anymore. Now answer the question young lady!"

Ashley rolled her eyes. Patience really was a virtue where Addison was concerned.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm here because Chief Webber called me".

Addison shot her stern look and said: "Aren't we all".

"I wasn't done yet. He offered me the position of a personal assistent. But like in a very big, every aspect of this hospital kind of way." Ashley finished.

"So basically you have no idea what you will be doing here in this job as a personal assistant?", Addison asked carefully.

"Not a clue", Ashley admitted. "But according to the Chief I will be working with all the attendings and residents and I will be his spoke person whenever he needs me", Ashley explained.

"Sounds exciting", Addison told her, wrapping her arms around Ashley once again. "I'm happy for you".

"Thanks Ads, I'm really happy too. I actually feel relieved to be away from New York, even though it hasn't stopped raining like since forever", Ashley replied.

"Well, you better get used to it. It rains here every day, all day long.", Addison said while checking her watch. "Well, I gotta go, I'm supposed to be in surgery in 15 minutes. My shift is finished at three this afternoon, wanna go for a drink at Joe's?", Addison asked.

"Joe's? Hell ya. After everything you told me about Joe's, I'm dying to meet the place", Ashley said laughing. "I need to get going too, told the Chief I'd meet him for coffee around 10".

They excited Addison's office together and they separated in front of the OR section of the Neo-natal floor. After a quick hug and the promise that they would meet in the hospital lobby at three, they each went their separate ways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a quick tour of the hospital she headed towards Chief Webber's office, only to hear from Patricia that he had an emergency surgery so he wasn't able to meet her for coffee. Ashley understood perfectly so she told Patricia that she would be in the Cafeteria and that the Chief could call her if he needed her.

After arriving in the Cafeteria she ordered a large coffee and sat down in one of the chairs. She looked around the Cafeteria and saw Derek talking to a younger woman, who she pressumed was Meredith. He looked angry, so she quessed he was A: talking about their talk earlier or, option b: he was talking about something Mark did. Because she was told that even Mark breathing would tick him off. Which was ridiculous and would, if Derek would give her a chance, definitely be a subject she would bring up in a future conversation.

She tore her eyes away from the happy couple and suddenly shrieked when a hand covered her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?", a man's voice whispered in her ear.

She recognized the voice immediately and, a little afraid to admit it, she had even recognized his smell.

She jumped up and hugged him close to her.

"Hi mi bella, it's so good to see you", he told her, hugging her even closer.

After what seems like minutes they let go of each other. When Ashley met Mark's eyes she saw that he was checking her out.

"You look pretty babe", he told her, a smug grin on his lips.

Ashley pretended to be wounded.

"Just pretty?", she pouted.

Mark laughed loudly. "You look fucking faboulous and you know it", he told her, loud enough for the entire Cafeteria to hear.

Ashley grinned widely. "You don't look too bad yourself", she replied.

"Well, I would love to hang out with you a little longer, but I have a surgery to prepare for", Mark told her.

"That's fine. Oh, before I forget. Addi and I are going for drinks after her shift is finished. Want to come?", Ashley asked him, batting her eyelashes for some extra effect.

"How could I refuse. I have 2 surgeries in a row now, but I'm sure I'm finished around 3.30 o'clock", Mark answered her.

"That's great. Why don't you come to Joe's when your shift has ended?", Ashley said.

Mark nodded and checked his watch again.

"Okay, now I really have to go". He hugged Ashley again and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I see you at Joe's".

Within seconds he had turned around and headed quickly towards his wing.

A few moments later Ashley headed to her car to get a change of clothes and started to get ready for Joe's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A little after three o'clock Addison and Ashley were both ready to go and headed to Joe's.

Now they were sitting at one of the tables, having a drink and both talking a mile a minute. Obviously they had a lot of catching up to do. Not long after their arrival, Mark had joined the two of them. Now he was quietly sitting in his chair, listening to their talking.

Ashley suddenly turned her attention to Mark and asked him: "Got a quarter?"

Without asking why she needed it, he dug one out of his trousers and handed it to her. She didn't need to know that he had put that there, because he knew she was going to ask for it.

Without another word Ashley got up from her chair and headed towards the jukebox. She smiled widely when she realised that the song she was looking for was actually in the jukebox.

A few moments later her favorite song started to play.

_Monday mornin' - it's time to get up  
Two cups of coffee and she runs for the bus  
Looks in the window and fixes her hair  
Nobody notices and nobody cares  
_

_She admits it ain't no kinda life  
Workin' 9 to 5 you know..._

She swayed her hips lightly and made her way back to the table, meanwhile locking eyes with Mark. Without a word Mark knew what she wanted, so he stood up and slowly made his way over to her, never once breaking eye contact.

When the song reached it's refrain, Mark reached at Ashley and he grinned widely. This is what they did best. Ever since they knew each other, this song had been Ashley's favorite and there had been many nights where Ashley would play the song and she and Mark danced and sang to it. Too many of those nights however where filled with fake hapiness and masked emotions. Only Mark and Addison knew that Ashley played this song whenever she felt lost and hurt. But tonight Mark decided not to bring it up. He knew her well enough to know that she would come to him when things would get too heavy. Right now he just wanted to give her a good time, so he decided to sing along with the song and dance with her like they always did.

_She's only happy when she's dancin'  
There ain't no place she'd rather be  
When she's dancin'  
Just her heart and her soul and her fantasies  
_

They moved in sync to the song and it looked like they had always moved like this. It looked like they were born to dance together.

_When Friday evenin' finally rolls around  
She grabs a taxi and she heads uptown  
Goes to a place they call "The Ball And Chain"  
Nothin' matters until Monday so she goes insane_

Back at the table Addison watched Mark and Ashley with a big smile on her face. It felt just like the old days, when it was the three of them against the world. Her smile faded when Derek joined her at the table. He looked at Mark and Ashley dancing with a grim look on his face. It was clear to see that he wasn't happy with what he saw.

"She looks happy", Derek said with anger in his voice.

"She's always happy when she's dancing", Addison replied, not taking her eyes of the dancing couple. She was in no mood to talk to Derek.

A few moments later Meredith joined the table as well, taking the chair next to Derek.

"Hi Dr Montgomery", she said.

"Hello Meredith", Addison replied.

Meanwhile the song had ended and Mark and Ashley made their way back to the table.

"What is he doing here?", Ashley said roughly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

TBC!

Sorry to cut it off like this, but I saw no other way. I think I could have written another 6 pages without coming up with a satifying ending. It's not my favorite chapter, because it was a hard one to write. Let's hope that chapter 4 is a whole lot easier.

Please review!


	4. Author's Note

Dear readers,

First of all I would like to apologize for the lack of updates on any of my stories. I don't really have an explanation, all I can say is that Life happened. I feel bad, because I love to write and I love the feeling I get when somebody reviews. But for some reason I have stopped writing completely, due to either lack of muse and/or lack of enthusiasm.

But, after this afternoon I will have a three week vacation, which means more than enough time to start writing and updating again. For the first two weeks I won't have a computer, so I won't be able to update. But I promise that in the third week of my vacation, I will add a new chapter to all my incomplete stories.

So hopefully you haven't given up on me yet (wouldn't blame you if you have though).

Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!

Kirsten  
a.k.a. lovely-whisper


	5. Of Old and New Memories

**She's only happy when she's dancing  
Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:  
**Do not own anything. Except for Ashley, as she is my creation.

* * *

**GA**

"Well, it's nice to see you too", Derek said, his voice giving away that he was getting angry again.

"Oh shut up!", Ashley replied venomously. Turning to Addison and Mark she said, "Let's go sit somewhere else. _Someone_ here is ruining my view".

Mark chuckled. He always enjoyed Ashley's manners where Derek was concerned.

Meanwhile Derek was getting angrier by the second. Not only did he not appreciate the way Ashley treated him, he also felt that all of them were ignoring Meredith. But he didn't have to say anything because Ashley had already turned her attention to Meredith.

"So, you must be Meredith", she said, extending her hand.

"Yes I am", Meredith replied while shaking Ashley's hand timidly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Meredith. I'm Ashley, but I think you already knew that", Ashley told her, smiling at her.

Meredith nodded and said, "I've heard some things about you".

"All good things I hope?", Ashley asked, even though she already knew exactly what Meredith was going to say.

Meredith hesistated for a second before shaking her head lightly.

Ashley nodded and smiled. "Well, I hope that he didn't give you the wrong impression about. I'm really not as bad as he probably made me sound".

Meredith shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I really don't do first impressions".

"Me neither", Ashley agreed, before checking her watch. She realized it was well beyond diner time.

"Anyone up for dinner?", she said, turning to her New York buddies.

Addison shook her head. "I have to get back to the hospital. I need to check up on some of my patients".

Ashley turned her head to look at Mark.

"I'm hungry", he said, nugging her in the side.

"Aren't you always", Ashley muttered, before turning to Meredith. "It was nice talking to you Meredith".

Meredith nodded and said goodbye as well.

"_Goodbye Ashley_", Derek stated, which earned him a deathly glare from the person spoken to.

Afther paying for their drinks, the three New Yorkers walked out of the Emerald City Bar and while Addison headed for the hospital, Ashley and Mark headed for Mark's hotel room.

**GA**

45 minutes later Mark and Ashley were seated on the floor of Mark's hotel room, their backs comfortably resting against the bed with the remains of Chinese take out in their hands.

When they were done eating Mark disposed the empty cartons and returned a few moments later with two glasses of Scotch. When he handed Ashley her glass, their fingers touched just the slightest of seconds, but both of them felt an elektric jolt coursing through their veins. After Mark resumed his place next to her on the floor, Ashley rested her head on his shoulder, softly breathing in his scent.

To her surprise she felt Mark kissing the top of her head. She looked up in surprise and locked eyes with him. She saw his gaze and knew that he felt exactly what she'd been feeling all night long.

Wearing only a black top with spaghetti straps she felt his rough hand as it tenderly made its way up her upper arm. He let it rest on her shoulder for a couple of seconds before gently cupping her cheek. All the while she never broke eye contact. All the while he kept staring at her.

Knowing that they've been there before, it brought back a lot of memories. Happy memories, of a time when they were truly happy with each other. At that time both of them just came out of an intense relationship. Addison had just left Mark to go and try to be with Derek again and Ashley had just broken up her relationship of three years with Jason after finding out that he had been cheating on her for a long time. So she and Mark had found solace with each other. First they were just hanging out together, drinking their problems away. Until one night. A night where both of them had too much too drink. Ashley had kissed Mark, knowing that she desperately needed to feel a man's touch. Mark had kissed her back with the same amount of desperation and from that night on they had tried their luck in a real relationship, thinking that needing each other was all they needed to make it work. But of couple of weeks later they both realized that they were together for the wrong reasons. Their foundation was too weak to carry a relationship that was born out of desperation instead out of love. So they had decided to break up. They did manage to stay the best of friends, but never really talked about all the effort it took to forget about the wonderful times they shared.

Feeling Mark's lips on hers snapped Ashley back to reality. His lips lingered on her and waited to be kissed back. When that didn't happen, Mark pulled away quickly. When he looked at her he realized that she looked rather shocked.

"I'm sorry", he said, wanting nothing more than just forget what just happened.

Suddenly everything rushed back to Ashley's memory. She reminded what it was like to be kissed by him and how badly she wanted to feel that way again.

"No!", she said, a little stronger than necessairy and she immediately wished she never said it, because Mark pulled back even more, obviously shocked by her little outburst.

She managed to grasp the front of his shirt with both her hands before he managed to stand up completely. She looked up his eyes and tried to pull him back down.

Mark tried to free himself from her dead grip, but Ashley wouldn't let him.

"No", she said again, more gently this time, still tugging on his shirt.

When she finally managed to get him back on the floor with her, she leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear.

"Don't apologise"

**GA

* * *

**

**TBC!**

**AN:**

So I finally updated this story. About time huh? Either way, I'm glad I did, because it's becoming easier and easier writing chapters for this story. I already have an idea lined up for the next chapter.

So, you're gonna hit the review button or what? ;-) Thanks!


	6. Of promises and hidden emotions

**She's only happy when she's dancing**  
**Chapter 5

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing. Nothing at all.

**GA**

His head shot up when he heard her say "Don't apologize". His eyes met hers and he looked more insecure than he ever had.

"I never should have kissed you", Mark told her, backing away from her. "You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you".

This time Ashley didn't try to hold onto him. She simply sat on the floor, her back resting against the bed.

"You're not going to lose me", Ashley reassured him.

"You say that now", Mark replied from the other side of the room as he was pouring himself a drink.

"Well, I mean it. You won't lose me, Mark".

Ashley watched him as he paced the floor on the other side of the room. He seemed genuinely hurt and upset, something she hadn't seen before. He had never been this open about his emotions.

"Stop pacing the floor, Mark. You might fall through the ceiling", Ashley joked.

Mark looked at her for a split second before continuing his pacing.

"Fine, don't listen then", Ashley muttered softly.

When Mark sat down in one of the chairs, Ashley waited a few more minutes before standing up and making her way over to him. She knelt down in front of the chair and rested her hands on his knees. She could see that Mark was trying very hard not to react to her touch.

"Hey", she said softly, waiting for him to look at her. When his eyes met hers again, she asked, "What's wrong, Mark?"

He shook his head, trying to tell her without words that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Mark, please tell me what's wrong", Ashley tried again.

"It's nothing, Ash. Nothing.", Mark told her, his voice strained with emotion.

Ashley shook her head. "Well, nothing has never got you worked up like this", she told him.

"Stop pushing, Ashley", Mark warned her, his eyes now fixed on her, his face drained from all color and his lips pressed together in a thin line.

But Ashley didn't back down. If there was one thing she learned during the time she had known Mark, it was that you had to push him to open up. Normally she would have backed down, agreeing to his warning, but not now. She hated seeing him like this and she was desperate to find out why he was acting this way. But instead of speaking up again, she stood up and walked towards the desk and poured herself a drink. She thought that maybe if she ignored him, Mark would open up to her.

A few moments later a small glorious smile reached Ashley's lips when Mark spoke up.

"I made a promise to your Dad", Mark said, barely audible.

Ashley nodded her head. She knew all about the deal her father supposedly had made with Mark. But, knowing that Mark really needed to talk, she decided not to mention that she knew. Instead she turned around so she was facing him and smiled softly.

"What kind of promise?", she asked him.

"He asked me to keep you safe. To look out for you. To make sure you wouldn't get hurt. And I promised him. But I can't even do that right", Mark told her, his voice sounding broken.

She walked towards him and kneeled in front of him once again.

"But you did, Mark. You did it right", Ashley told him, smiling up at him.

He looked at her. His eyes pleading for a explanation.

"Whenever I'm with you, I feel great. I feel protected, I feel safe. And of course, I've been hurt. But never by you Mark. Ever. People get hurt sometimes, that's life. You can't prevent it from happening, you can only be there, ease the pain and dry the tears. And you did all of that Mark. Without having to ask you, you were there in times of need, you were the one I called whenever life got in the way. So you did everything you have promised my father. That and a whole lot more", Ashley told him softly, aching for his arms to hold her.

Mark looked down at her, his eyes searching hers, his thumb reaching for her face, softly wiping away the tears that had spilled from her eyes.

"You mean that?", Mark asked her, still a little insecure.

Ashley nodded. "I knew", she tells him softly.

He looks at her surprise. "Knew what?"

"About the promise. I knew about the promise. My dad told me a few days before he died".

Mark now looks confused. "Why didn't you tell me? That way I wouldn't have told you everything", he said, sounding a little angry.

"I figured you would feel better after telling me", she told him. "Do you?", she asked him and saw him nodding his head.

"Besides, my dad made you promise him to keep me save, but not just because he was worried about my well-being. Dad always knew I could take care of myself. He was also worried that I would end up alone and he wanted us to end up together. That's why he asked you for that promise instead of Derek. According to my dad we have a wonderful chemistry and that his one wish contained us being happy together. He told me this because he knew that you never would. You would keep your promise no matter what", Ashley told him.

Mark nodded. She saw his face clear up and the smile that played on his lips had also reached his eyes, which were now sparkling a little. She could see he was planning something in his mind.

Mark suddenly pulled her to her feet and than pulled her down into his lap. His hot breath tickled her ear when he spoke.

"So, your dad wants us together?"

**GA**

To be continued!

So, vulnerable Mark…. We hardly see anything like that in GA, so hopefully he doesn't seem to out of character. This chapter was relatively easy to write (Yeah for me) and it made me want to write even more. So hopefully the next chapter will be up within a few days.

Please review! You will make my day!


	7. Of Perfect Gentlemen And Threesomes

**She's only happy when she's dancing**  
**Chapter 6

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing. Except Ashley of course, as she is my creation.

**GA **

_The next morning…_

It was still dark when Ashley woke up. When she turned her head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, Ashley was surprised to see that it was 5.30 in the morning and she was already wide awake. Without moving too much, Ashley's hand roamed the nightstand in search of her cell phone. After having found it, she turned it on and checked for messages. Seeing that there were none, Ashley decided to text Addison to see if she was up for breakfast. A few moments later her cell phone bussed, indicating she had received a message.

_Up already? I'm shocked. Come over to my room and we'll order in. XOX Addie._

Ashley smiled while reading the message. Addison was right, it was quite a shock that she was up already. Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened the night before. She remembered Mark's dirty remark, indicating that he was feeling better already. She also remembered the rush of adrenaline she had felt when Mark had pulled her into his lap. She wished that he would kiss right there and then, but instead he had stood up, put her with both feet on the floor and suggested that maybe they should call it a night. He was being the perfect gentleman and she hated every single second of it. But she really didn't want him to see her longing and desperation, so instead she kissed his cheek, wished him goodnight and made her way over to her room. And surprisingly she had fallen asleep the second her head hit her pillow.

Now she was wide awake and had just finished getting dressed. She grabbed her purse and keys and, closing the door behind her, made her way over to Addie's room.

**GA**

A half hour later both Addison and Ashley were enjoying breakfast, talking about random subjects.

"Do you have something to tell me?", Addison asked out of the blue.

Ashley almost spit out the sip of tea. "What would I have to tell you?"

Addison shrugged. "Maybe that you and Mark seem really close lately? And that you spent whole last night in his room?"

Ashley looked at her wide eyed. _How could she know about last night. She hadn't told a single soul that she was spending it with Mark and she was fairly certain she had almost nothing to drink last night either. _

"I… I… ", Ashley stuttered.

"I knew it!", Addison exclaimed, looking at a slightly confused Ashley.

"You bitch!", Ashley replied. "You tricked me!"

Addison nodded fiercely.

"Well, FYI nothing happened. We talked, we talked some more and just when I thought magic was about to happen, he talked some more", Ashley told her glumly.

"What happened?", Addison asked her.

"He was the perfect gentleman. Told me we should call it a night", Ashley explained.

Addison laughed, but quickly stopped when she saw the look on Ashley's face.

"And you just wanted him to jump you?", Addison asked her bluntly.

"No!", Ashley exclaimed, but ended up nodding her head. She really wanted him to jump her, no matter how soon it was.

"Well, if it's meant to happen, it will happen", Addison told her.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Oprah".

Then she looked at the clock. "We have to go or we will be so late!"

Both of them quickly gathered their stuff and headed out the door.

"Oh, I feel like high school all over again!".

**GA**

The rest of the day went by quickly. Ashley had found a pile of files on her desk. The files contained patients who were recently admitted to the hospital and were in need of some guidance. Ashley was more than willing to help, so she spent the day talking to elderly people about help in the household, she pointed homeless people in the direction of the Salvation Army and gave them a few folders which contained information about how to get a job and a place to live. She also made a few phone calls to check up on a few of her former patients and she also found the time to have lunch with Mark in his office. They agreed to meet each other at Joe's after work for a little pick me up.

**GA**

When Ashley arrived at Joe's after work she noticed that Mark wasn't their yet. She spotted Meredith sitting at one of the tables in the corner and she decided to walk up.

"Hey Meredith".

"Ashley, hey", Meredith replied, looking a little confused why Ashley was so friendly to her. She was after all not so fond of Derek.

"Sit down", Meredith told her, actually looking for some company.

"I better not. Derek's not my biggest fan these days", Ashley joked, even though it couldn't be more true.

Meredith shook her head. "Derek just called. He had an emergency surgery so he wasn't able to make it here", she explained.

"Well then, I'd love to sit down", Ashley told her, while hanging her coat over the seat next to her, before sitting down in the one Meredith had pointed at.

A half hour and 3 shots of tequila later, Mark finally joined Meredith and Ashley.

"Started the party without me?", Mark whispered in Ashley's ear.

Ashley nodded fiercely before downing another shot of tequila.

Mark realized that both Meredith and Ashley were able to drink themselves into oblivion, so he decided to drink soda instead of alcohol, so he could keep an eye on them.

A couple of hours later, when both Meredith and Ashley were quite wasted, Mark helped them into the car and drove them home. First he stopped at Meredith's place, carefully walked her in and left her in the care of Izzie, before heading towards the Archfield. Ashley had fallen asleep, so he gently carried her to her room, fiddling with her room key. He gently placed her on the bed, took of her shoes and then covered her with the blankets. He decided to sleep on her couch, because he knew she would probably be sick during the night.

**GA**

The next morning Ashley awoke with a giant headache. She was glad she hadn't got sick, but the headache was killing her. After a long hot shower she felt a little better and Mark and Ashley met Addison in front of the hotel and they drove to work together.

After Mark had parked his car in front of the hospital, he helped the two women out of the car and the three of them headed for the entrance. Right before the entrance they were intercepted by Derek and Meredith. Derek fumed with anger, while Meredith tried her best to stay calm and out of it. She shared a quick look with Ashley and Ashley simply winked at her.

"You spent the night with Meredith last night! How could you that! I trusted you!", Derek yelled at Mark.

Mark simply nodded, not really wanting to fight with Derek so early in the morning.

Ashley walked over to Meredith and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Derek turned his attention to his girlfriend. He was shocked to see that Meredith and Ashley got along perfectly. Meredith looked up at Derek, locking eyes with him. She was getting sick with his never ending crusade against Mark and now Ashley as well. All she wanted was to spent time with him, but every time something got in the way. She realized that he really had to get over his jealousy. She worked up the nerve to say something as she wrapped her arm around Ashley, pulling her closer as well.

"Yes, he did", she said. "And the threesome was wonderful."

**GA**

To be continued!

So, why did Meredith say it? Fueling his jealousy? Or is there another reason? Stay tuned!

Please R & R!


	8. Of Pranks And 911 Pages

**She's only happy when she's dancing**  
**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**Nothing. I own nothing! 

**Author's note:  
**Okay, a few harsh words in this chapter. Nothing too serious, but I figured a warning could never hurt.

**GA**

Derek's ears were ringing. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Meredith's mouth. He felt like his whole world had crashed around him after Meredith's statement. The life, the perfect life he had planned out for him and Meredith now felt as empty as it could possibly be. She broke down every inch of joy and every drop of pride he had in just one night. He couldn't believe that she would cheat on him. Well, of course he could believe it. After all, it was the one thing that Meredith was used to, the one thing she had mastered like it was a form of art. But he just never truly thought that she was capable of hurting him so much. His face turned red with anger, his heart beat faster and faster and he was having trouble breathing.

"Just breath, Derek", Addison told him as she put a hand on his arm, before glaring at the rest. Mark and both Meredith and Ashley hadn't said a word. There was a uncomfortable silence hanging between them.

Mark glared at the two girls as well. A look of pure horror on his face, while at the same time his eyes showed them the genuine confusion. His friendship with Derek was finally on the level it used to be, before the whole Addison-affaire had played itself out. And now, with one remark, all the hard work he had put in reinstating the friendship seemed a waste of time. He knew that Ashley would never do anything to jeopardize his friendship with Derek, even if she didn't get along with him. Ashley knew that a renewed friendship with Derek was something that Mark had wanted for a very long time. But the hardest thing to understand was that Meredith had made the threesome remark. He figured that if someone would have said something like that, it would have been Ashley. Mark just couldn't understand why Meredith would say something like that. Why she was almost willing to jeopardize her relationship with Derek.

Ashley and Meredith however seemed quite pleased with themselves. They just stood there, a tiny smile on both their lips as they were quietly discussing something. Every once in a while they would glance at Derek, who was now being comforted by Addison, and Mark, who couldn't seem to take his eyes of the two women.

Mark was harshly pulled out of his reverie when Derek's arm swung at him, hitting his jaw with quite an amount of force. He carefully touched the skin and it burned under his fingertips. When he withdrew his hand from his face he noticed that he was bleeding.

Right after Derek had hit Mark, Ashley had moved in and stepped protectively in front of Mark, while Meredith tried to pull Derek away from them.

"Derek, please", Meredith tried.

Derek turned around to face Meredith, his eyes blazing with anger as he grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Do not talk to me right now", Derek told her, before letting go of her arm as he saw her face twitch in pain.

"Look, I have no freaking idea what is going on here, but I think that we need to talk about this", Addison said. "No, let me rephrase that. You need to talk about it."

"Talk about what?", Derek yelled suddenly. "There's nothing to talk about. Mark fucked both Meredith and Ashley. He has outdone himself once again."

Mark was about to speak, when Meredith held up her hand to silence him. She turned her attention towards Derek.

"Look at me, Derek", she said.

Derek however turned away from her with as much disdain as he could possibly muster.

"Look at me!", Meredith yelled.

A little shocked by her outburst, Derek turned around slowly.

"Good boy", Meredith told him. "Now read my lips. Nothing. Has. Happened."

Derek looked at her, feeling genuinely confused.

"She is right you know", Ashley told him.

Derek turned his attention towards Ashley and just glared at her.

He couldn't do this. Not now, not like this. Right now he felt like he was the subject of some cruel joke. He needed time to think about it all.

"I can't do this right now", he told nobody in general. "I just can't do this."

"Derek, please don't leave like this. We have to talk about it", Meredith told him, carefully walking towards him.

Derek shook his head. "Not now, Meredith", he told her, before walking through the entrance of the hospital and out of their reach.

Addison cleared her throat before speaking up. "I'm going in as well."

A few seconds later only Mark, Meredith and Ashley were standing outside.

"Well, that went well", Ashley stated.

The other two both nodded absentmindedly.

"You think he'll ever talk to me to again?", Meredith asked Ashley.

Ashley nodded. "Of course he will! He's just angry right now. He'll get over himself", she said.

"Okay. I'll just talk to him later today. When he gets over himself", Meredith told them, a small smile on her lips and more on ease with her resent actions.

"Okay ladies, enough smalltalk. The Chief is waiting and he ain't gonna be pleased if we keep standing out here", Mark told them, before putting an arm around Ashley and steered both of them inside the hospital's walls.

**GA**

A few hours later Ashley was paged to Mark's office with a 911. Out of breath and in quite a panic Ashley arrived at his office, only to find Mark sitting in his desk chair smugly.

"I just love it when you come running", Mark told her while he winked at her.

"You fuck! I thought something was seriously wrong!", she scolded at him.

Mark simply smiled at her.

"Why would there be something wrong?", he asked innocently.

"Maybe because you never paged me a 911 before!", Ashley scolded some more. She was genuinely pissed that he pulled something like this.

Mark nodded his head seriously this time. She was right. It wasn't a very nice prank.

"I'm sorry Ash. I should have thought before I acted".

"Well, you never do. Why start now?", she muttered softly, before looking up at him.

"Was there something you needed, Dr Sloan?", she asked him, shocked that her voice had sounded so seductively.

Mark stood up from his chair and crossed the room until he was standing directly in front of her. Her last comment had hit base and had positively slammed every inch of self-control out of him. He had paged her to his office with just one reason in his mind.

Without further thought, he wrapped his arms around Ashley, pulled her close to him, before crushing his mouth to his, kissing her with all the passion that had building within him for weeks.

**GA**

TBC!

Sorry to leave you all hanging like that. But this chapter was getting way too long. I think I could have written a couple of more pages if I hadn't stopped it here.

So, Mark kissed her again. Cleary, McSteamy really doesn't think before he acts.

Next chapter will explain why Mark kissed Ashley, how it continues and Meredith will have her long overdue chat with Derek. Are they going to end well?


	9. Of Taking Life In Your Own Hands

**She's only happy when she's dancing  
Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** Same as always

Meredith's day was a day straight out of hell. Not only had she managed to hurt Derek beyond imagination, mentioning to him that her threesome with Mark and Ashley had been wonderful, she had also lost a patient that had become dear to her and she wasn't able to share it with Derek. Now, that's what she was pissed about. Meredith never imagined that Derek would believe her. Getting angry? Okay, she had definitely known that would happen, but she never thought he would believe her. Deep down she knew that what she had said was a joke. Maybe a cruel one for someone who was recently rebuilding his friendship with his former arch enemy, but in the end it was still a joke. And now she was on her way to his office because she felt the need to explain. She felt the need to set him straight. But most of all she felt the need to argue, to blow of some steam. Thankfully for her, the make up sex afterwards was very rewarding.

Walking up to his office door, she knocked twice before walking in. There he was, sitting in his favorite chair behind his desk, a look of pure concentration on his face. Clearly, he hadn't heard her knocking. She cleared her troat, causing Derek to look up at her. He smiled tightly before turning his attention back at the files in front of him.

"We need to talk", Meredith started.

No reaction from Derek. Just a sigh and the writing of his pen could be heard.

"We need to talk", she said again.

Still no reaction. Meredith huffed. He was using the silent treathment. Like that was going to work with her.

"Derek!", she said, loudly this time. There was no way he couldn't have heard her.

His head shot up, an annoyed look in his eyes. He really didn't want to talk her.

"What?", he said, a little harsher than intended.

"We need to talk", Meredith told him, getting tired of repeating herself.

"Or so you said", Derek said, intently not saying anymore than he had to.

Meredith shook her head. This wasn't working. He didn't want to talk to her, he only annoyed her to no end. He was fueling her fire and she was sure she would explode at a certain point, she only hoped she could try and have a civil conversation with her boyfriend.

"Fine, have it your way", she told him, "I'll talk then, you just listen. Work or do whatever the hell you want to do right now. But you will listen to me!".

Derek nodded. That was her sign. This was the moment of thruth.

"About this morning… I sincerely hope that you know that I was joking. Maybe it was a little cruel, but I'm getting so sick and tired of your never ending crusade against Mark. We spent the evening together."

Derek's head shot up at her last statement, his facial expression turned from faked disinterest to pure shock.

"Let me rephrase that. I spent the evening with Mark and Ashley. I met Ashley at Joe's and she invited me to sit at her table. We had drunk a few tequila shots when Mark joined us. I guess he stayed sober and drove us both home. He helped me inside the house and made sure Izzie would watch over me, before he took Ashley home."

Meredith took a deep breath before she continued.

"I woke up this morning and realised that you hadn't come to the house… and then I remembered spending the evening with Mark, I got a little worried. And then Ashley called to ask me how I was and from one thing came another and before I knew it I told her how I felt about your crusade and that maybe it would be better if you never found out about the evening. Because I knew that you would react like you did this morning. And then Ashley came up with the idea of a threesome. And I just went along with it."

She paused, waiting for Derek to react to the things she had just said. But no such luck. He was just sitting there, the look of shock on his face replaced by confusion.

"I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I'm so sick and tired of your never ending crusade. You keep saying that you've forgiven Mark, but deep down I'm not so sure. And now that we're together, now we have this good thing going, you still keep talking about how he slept with your wife, even when she's your ex-wife for god knows how long already. So you need to stop Derek. No more hating Mark, no more blaming him for everything that goes wrong in your life. It really isn't fair Derek. Not to Mark, not to me, but definitely not to yourself. You're wasting so much precious time by being angry."

She stopped talking because Derek had gotten up and was now standing in front of her. He gently pushed a string of hair back behind her ear, before cupping her cheeks with both hands. He softly kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, baby", he whispered. "I might have overreacted this morning. I know that you would never cheat on me. You wouldn't do that to me. And I know he's a changed man. I need to believe him, need to believe he has changed. And I know that I can't blame him for you 'joke'. But that was cruel baby. Very cruel", he told her, a small smile playing on his lips.

She nodded. It had been cruel. But thankfully he kind of understood her point of view. And when he reached for her waist, pulling her closer to him, she believed that everything was okay again and that the make up sex would be rewarding for both of them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Why did she dream about a kiss? A kiss so soft, yet so passionate. A kiss that had lit a fire within her heart. Even though it had been a dream, it had felt so real, like she was right there with him. And right at the moment where she wanted to deepen the kiss, taking things to another level, the annoying sound of her beeping pager woke her up. Not so saved by the bell. Even more annoying it became when she realized it wasn't her pager that was going of, but that of the occupant of the top bunk.

So there she was, laying on the bottom bunk of what used to be a deserted on-call room. The dream still vivedly occupying her mind. She had stopped most kisses he had given her before things got out of control. And now, when she actually wanted things to progress to a next level, it turned out to be dream.

She thought about the evening in his hotelroom, when he kissed her. She stopped him, even though her heart raced within her chest, and yet she told him not to apologize. She thought that it was just him. Kissing her out of habit. Using his manwhore tricks on her. She had always thought that what had happened in New York stayed in New York, that she had found closure and no longer pined for him. But now that he had kissed her, he awakened all of her feelings that she had buried so deep. And she really started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, he would feel more for her than just plane friendship. But the scariest thought of all was that maybe she was falling in love with him. But right now she wasn't sure what it was she was feeling. Didn't know if it was love or just lust.

'_Only one way to find out though'_ she thought as she got up from the bed, adjusted her clothes and her hair, before making her way out of the on call room and up towards his office. She hoped he was there, instead of rounding.

On her way to his office she got more nervous by the second. It wasn't exactly the smartest move, going up to his office without a game plan. But right now, she wasn't too sure if any plan would work. It seemed that lately all he had to do was look at her and she would feel a burning sensation shooting through her body.

When she reached his office, she peeked through the window, glad to see he was walking around in his office. Without knocking she entered the large room, closing the door behind her. The sound of the door falling into the lock, made him turn around in the middle of changing into his scrubs. Due to the interruption he was only wearing his scrub pants, his torso distracting her greatly from the task on hand. She felt weak. She had to be able to focus her eyes on his, instead of having them glued at his broad chest and firm abs. After a few more tries, she finally managed to tear her eyes away from his chest and locked eyes with him. He smirked at her, like he knew she was checking him out.

Without warning she suddenly moved forward quickly. She didn't stop when her hands touched his chest. With all her power she pushed him back until his legs hit the desk. Her hands reached up and grabbed a hand full of hair. She pulled his head towards her and pressed her lips firmly against his, kissing him with all the passion she could possibly muster. She released her deathly grip on him when she felt him responding, his hands on both her sides, pulling her closer to him.

When after a few moments they break the kiss to get some air, she locks eyes with him.

"Make love to me, Mark", she whispers huskily.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

TBC!

Okay, so the kiss in the last chapter turned out to be dream. But now Ashley has taken the course of her life in her own hands. Will Mark oblige her request? And when he won't, will Ashley take no for an answer? Please R&R!


	10. Of Long Awaited Passion and Romance

**She's only happy when she's dancing  
**By lovely-whisper

**Author's note:**  
This chapter contains adult content. Mostly sex though. If you don't like to read about it, you might want to skip this chapter completely. If you don't mind reading it, I hope you have a good time when you join me in the gutter.

GAgaGAgaGAgaGA

"_Make love to me, Mark"_

Marks boundaries broke the instant he heard Ashley whisper those 5 little words. He couldn't bring up the strength to push her away anymore. All he had to do was look at her and he was completely lost. He never thought his would feel this way. So utterly and completely lost in the presence of a beautiful woman. Some part of him resented the idea of being so dependant, while most of him just wanted to touch her, hold her close and never let her go again.

So he stood there with his eyes closed, pondering his next move. He felt like he was on a crossroad with no clue where to turn. His head was telling him to walk away, to return to New York City and never return, because he would never be able to give her what she wanted. His heart told him in reply that all he wanted to do was to make love to her and that's what he should be doing. And that obviously Ashley wanted the same, otherwise she wouldn't be standing there.

Suddenly he felt a soft, gentle hand smooth out his hair and touch his cheek. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into her eyes, that were sparkling with passion though showed some concern for him as well.

"What's going on in that head of yours?", she asked him, her hand still in place, adding a burning sensation to his skin.

"Nothing", he answered, before adding, "just need to know you're sure".

"Sure?", she replied. "I've never been more sure about anything".

Her hand traveled to the back of his head, softly scratching his skull. He groaned softly when her other hand took one of his and gently placed it on her hip, telling him to participate.

When she felt his fingers dig into her skin, she knew he was close to giving in. In a last attempt to break his resolvement, she stepped a little closer, pressing her upper body against his chest and lifted his chin up with her thumb. She looked into his eyes, before pressing her lips to his, softly taking his lower lip between hers and suck it gently. She smiled lightly when she felt both of his arms wrap around her back and pulled her even closer. Not much later he took control of the kiss and deepened it by pressing his tongue into her mouth, rubbing hers, his hands now roaming freely.

Reluctantly she broke this kiss and tried to step back.

"Where the hell are you going?", Mark asked her, stepping towards her to try and end what they had started.

She motioned towards the closed door and half open blinds, before making her way over to the other side of the room. Quickly she locked the door, closed all the blinds and shut off the light just to be sure.

She gasped when all of u sudden she was pressed against the door, Marks frame covering hers while he kissed her neck and cupped her breasts through her shirt. Ashley's head fell back as she rested it against his shoulder. She moaned softly, when his fingers gently kneaded her skin before slipping into the front of her denim jeans.

When things got almost to hard to handle, she gently took his hands out of her jeans and turned around in his embrace. He lifted her up against the door and Ashley wrapped her legs around him, all the while attacking his mouth. He carried her to his desk and sat her down gently.

She quickly unbuttoned her jeans and let Mark slide them down her legs along with her panties. Ashley didn't even bother to take of her shirt. Instead she untied the knot in the strings of his scrub pants and lowered them along with his boxers. She opened her legs and wrapped her legs around him again, pulling his as close as possible. Mark used his hands to angle her hips slightly before burying himself within her walls. Ashley hold him close, burying her face into his neck, his flesh absorbing the moans.

GagaGAgaGAgaGA

30 minutes later, after a second round and a long goodbye, Ashley exited Mark's office with a bright smile on her face. When she rounded the corner, she spotted Meredith exiting an on call room, with the same bright smile.

Ashley decided to sneak up on her and when she had, she whispered devilishly, "Was it as good as mine was?".

Meredith jumped at the sound and turned around, her face a deep shade of red knowing she had been caught right after the act.

"It was way better", Meredith replied once she saw who it was.

"Better huh? Well, aren't we delirious today?", Ashley told her. She was smiling to let Meredith know she was only kidding.

"Well, maybe you can let me try it some time then!", Meredith joked.

Ashley scolded loudly as she shook her head no.

"You know that they say right? Once you go neuro, you never go back".

Ashley shuddered. "Please, I do not need a visual. Let's just agree to disagree on this matter."

"Shoot", Ashley continued, after checking her watch. "I'm late, gotta run. Joe's tonight?"

Meredith nodded. "Derek's going to be there though".

Ashley shrugged. "After this morning, there's nothing I can't handle".

"Yeah, well, I don't need a visual either. Now run. I'll see you tonight".

With that, Meredith and Ashley both went their own ways. Little did they know that their conversation had been watched.

**TBC!**

All right, so maybe I should apologize. For living in the gutter like that. But you know what? It's pretty nice in there. All kinds of sparkles and shiny colors. And now that I've written this chapter, I'm feeling a whole lot better. It just needed to get out I guess.

I'm also sorry for not updating in such a long while. I've just been busy and all. I'm also out of material as from right now, so I'll be taking this story one chapter at the time. But it'll be a quiet week at the office, so maybe I'll be able to update some more.


	11. Of Diner and Renewing Friendships

**Author's note:  
**Sorry for the long wait! I know it's been months! Hope you enjoy the chapter and please r&r!

GAGAGAGAGA

After a long day at Seattle Grace, several meetings with the Chief and the board later, Ashley entered her office in search of something more comfortable to wear instead of the business suit she had been wearing all day. Thankful for reminding to bring something more comfortable she slipped out of the suit and put on faded black jeans, a long off white turtleneck, accompanied with a black belt surrounding her waist. She slipped on her favorite black boots and put on her gray coat. She then grabbed her keys from the desk, turned of the lights and closed the door before making her way to the parking lot.

While she walked through the corridor, she said goodbye to some of the staff and waved at Tuck, who was sitting patiently at his mother's hip while she was writing in a chart.

When she walked through the entrance doors, she glanced over her shoulder. For a second she thought someone was watching her, but when she looked back there wasn't anyone who was paying any attention to her. Shrugging it off she unlocked the car, sat down and then, without a second thought, drove towards Joe's.

GAGAGAGAGA

As she entered Joe's she spotted Meredith immediately. She noticed that Mark and Derek were already there. They weren't talking to each other, but at least it seemed civil.

"Thanks for waiting for me", she told Mark, when she slipped into his booth.

Mark turned his face towards her and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, all better now?", he asked.

She pretended to think about it. "Buy me a drink and you're of the hook", she told him.

He laughed. "Girl, you're easy", he teased her.

"Fine …", she replied, "… make it four drinks and a plate of fresh fries".

He stopped laughing. "You're serious?"

She nodded.

"Deadly".

Slightly defeated Mark stood up and made his way to the bar.

"Oh, and bring another scotch for Derek!", she yelled to him.

Derek looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks", he told her.

She smiled back, glad for the change in attitude. "Forget about it", she told him, faking a strong Italian accent.

Shortly after Mark returned with a tray of 4 shots of tequila and 1 scotch.

"The fries are coming right up", he told Ashley as he placed the four shots in front of her.

She shook her head and then placed two shots in front of Meredith.

Meredith smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

"Anytime!", Ashley replied, smiling just as brightly.

She decided to tease Mark a little, so she moved her right leg a little so it was in direct contact with Mark's left leg. She then dropped her right hand in her lap, rubbing her right leg before slightly teasing his leg with her long fingers.

Mark gulped down the last of his scotch, before standing up and leaving the booth.

"I'll be right back", he said, before he walked away hastily.

"Girl, you've got him whipped", Meredith told her, smiling at the discomfort Mark was in.

Derek shook his head.

"Don't mind me for asking, but what is going on between the two of you?", he asked.

Ashley turned towards him.

"I'm not sure. I mean, we enjoy each others company. We have a great time together. But we're taking things slow, one step at the time. And maybe this time we can make it work", she tried to explain.

Derek nodded.

"Well, for what it's worth, I think the two of you make a great couple", he told her.

"Thanks", she answered genuinely. She was finally on speaking terms again with Derek and he pretty much gave them his blessing.

The conversation was interrupted by Joe, who placed a large plate of fries in the middle of the table.

"Enjoy!", he told them before walking back to his bar.

"What's taking Mark so long?", Derek wondered out loud.

"Probably letting out some steam", Ashley told him, before taking a bite from a fry.

He rolled her eyes.

"I see Mark's been rubbing of on you".

Before she could answer, someone else spoke.

"That's not the only thing I'm rubbing", Mark said, before slipping back into the booth.

"Mark!", Ashley exclaimed, cheeks red with embarrassment. She hit his arm. "Why'd you say that!"

He shrugged. "Haven't I not been rubbing your hair? Or your arm?" he asked her innocently.

She muttered something incoherently, before raising her glass and taking the shot like a pro.

Meredith did the same, before bending forward towards Ashley.

"There's a guy at the bar who's been checking you out all night", she told her.

"What guy?", she asked, before glancing over her shoulder.

"Damn".

GAGAGA

TBC!


	12. Of husbands and long overdue talks

I'm sorry it took so long. Life, as usual, got in the way. But, I've got to say: It's good to be back! Anyway, on with show!

*****

Ashley turned back around to her friends and she subconsciously shifted a little closer to Mark. He immediately noticed the change in her behavior and wrapped a protective arm around her, never looking at the man by the bar.

"You want to get out of here?", Mark whispered into her ear.

She nodded, her face a whiter shade of pale, her fingers gripping his thigh tightly.

Both Meredith and Derek noticed something was off, but decided not to bring it up. Seconds later, Mark spoke up.

"Okay guys, we're getting out of here".

Both Meredith and Derek nodded. "We'll come with you", Meredith added.

Together they stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Ashley, wait!", the guy from the bar called out as he ran up to them.

Before Mark could led her out of Joe's, Ashley spun around, eyes blazing with anger.

"What the hell do you want?", she asked him, sounding anything but nice.

"To talk. You could have known if you would have read any of my e-mails.", he replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. I told you before, the only time I want to see your face is when you bring me the papers. Signed!", she told him, before turning her attention back to her friends. "Let's get the hell out of here".

"But we need to try to work this out. Make a fresh start with a clean slate", he tried.

"Look, jackass", Mark interrupted, "she doesn't want to talk to you. Be a man, suck it up and just stay the hell away from her". The last part came out rather violently. Without another word Mark wrapped his arm around Ashley and signaled to his friends to walk through the exit. When they reached the parking lot, the four of them said their goodbyes before getting into two separate cars and driving to their own destination.

*****

30 minutes later Derek and Meredith arrived home. They stepped out of the car, locked the doors and made their way into the dark house. While Meredith lit some of the lights, Derek grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge and took two glasses from the cabinet before making his way back to the living room.

"So, who do you think that guy back at Joe's was?", Meredith asked Derek.

He shrugged. "I have no idea, he certainly looked like a New Yorker, but I haven't seen him around".

"Well," Meredith replied, "she'll tell us when she's ready. I just hope she's okay".

"Mark's with her, he'll make sure she's fine", Derek assured her.

*****

When Mark and Ashley left the parking lot of Joe's both of them knew they weren't going home just yet. Instead Mark drove his car towards the docks. When he arrived at the designated spot, he put the car in park and turned off the engine. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, before Mark spoke up.

"Who was that guy, Ash?", he asked her gently.

She turned her head to look at him. There was a lot of sadness in her eyes and something that could only be described as completely and utterly lost.

She cleared her throat, before speaking softly.

"His name's Jason. Jason Winters. I met him not long after you left New York. He's a son of one of the associates that works with my father. We met at a business diner, one of the few I just had to attend".

She paused for a few moments, before continuing.

"We started talking and actually hit it off perfectly. So we decided to meet for diner the next evening. Everything went fine, we saw each other quite often and he really made me feel special. But now, all of that's changed. He really isn't the man I thought he was", she finished, all the while fidgeting with the buttons on her shirt, playing with her hands like she was incredibly nervous.

"Well, he really sounds like a jackass", he told her as he tried to lighten her spirit.

She tried to smile, but it didn't look to convincing. Mark instantly felt there was something she hadn't told him yet.

"Ash, anything else you'd like to share?", he asked her lightly.

Her eyes widened in shock and her breathing hitched.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything", Mark pushed gently, knowing she would feel a lot better after she told him.

She looked down, kept her gaze at her hands. She then took a deep breath before speaking up.

"We're married".

TBC!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so my muse is back! Obviously, since I've written two chapters in two days! I'm taking full advantage of her presence, so hopefully I'll be able to update again in the next few days! Anyway, on with the show!

*****

"_We're married"._

The second the words came of her mouth, she could feel Mark's anger. She carefully looked up at him and realized he looked like he was about to explode.

"You're … what?", he asked her, even though is sounded more like a statement than a question. His voice was barely audible as he tried to contain his anger.

Knowing that he would most definitely come to the wrong conclusion, she spoke up.

"It's not like you think it is", she told him, as she tried to hold his gaze. However, all she got from him was an angry scowl before he focused his gaze on the docks in front of him.

"The hell it is".

"Believe me, I wish I wasn't married. But it happened. It was – no, it is – the biggest mistake of my life", she told him, as she gently placed a hand on his lower arm.

He shrugged out of her grip without a word. "I can't do this now", he told her and without looking at her he got out of the car.

Starting to feel desperate, Ashley got out of the car as well. 'Aren't you going to let me explain?", she yelled at him, as he was walking further away from her.

He suddenly spun back around to face her. "Explain? Explain! You've been lying to me for only God knows how long and you want to explain?", he yelled back, not able to contain his anger any longer.

"I know I haven't told you anything about Jason, but God, I just wanted to forget about him. So that's why I didn't say anything."

He scowled loudly. His broad shoulders, firm muscles and icy blue eyes would make a whole lot of people feel uncomfortable, but not her. She held her own as she stood in front of him and even though his eyes almost burned holes through hers, she kept his eyes locked with his.

Eventually, Mark spoke up first.

"Do you love him?", he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

She shook her head and then, to enforce the movement she said, "No, I don't. I don't think I ever loved him".

Carefully she took a few steps in his directions and was pleased to see that this time he didn't try to move out of her way. When she was close enough so she could touch him, she carefully placed both hands on his arms. He didn't try to get out her grip and his gaze never left hers. She gently slid her hands up his arms, over his shoulders, before letting them rest on his cheeks.

"I only love you", she whispered softly.

His scowl disappeared and she could feel his anger flow out of his body as he slowly relaxed under her touch. A few moments later a small smirk formed on his lips. He placed his hands on her upper arms, softly kneading them like he usually did. She closed her eyes in enjoyment. When she reopened her eyes, she found him smiling at her.

"We'll get through this", he told her, before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

*****

The sirens slowly died out as the ambulance reached the Ambulance Bay of SGH. Cristina and Bailey ran up to the Ambulance as the back doors were opened.

"What do we got?", Bailey asked one of the paramedics.

"Car crash victim, male, approximately between 35-40 years old, BP 70 over 40, coded twice on the way here", the paramedic explained while they wheeled the patients into the hospital.

After the patient was transferred to a one of hospital beds, the paramedics left and Bailey and Cristina started working on the patients.

"Number 4!", Cristina yelled, "I need a full blood- and chemical work up. Give me 4 bags of O+". Right after she finished, the intern ran off. Seconds later a familiar beep could be heard.

"Code Blue!", Bailey called out, before rushing to the patients side. Moments later, nurse Olivia arrived with the crash cart. Cristina had already started CPR.

"Charge to 200!", Bailey yelled.

"Clear!"

Cristina looked at the cardiac monitor. "No change!", she said.

"Charge to 300!"

"Clear!"

"Still no change", Cristina told them.

"Charge to 360!", Bailey yelled again.

"Clear!"

"Still nothing", Cristina said, as she started CPR again. "Why the hell won't he stabilize! We need to get his ass into surgery right now!".

Seconds later the intern came back and gave one of the bags of blood to Olivia. She immediately started the transfusion and hang the bag on the standard.

*****

10 minutes later, Bailey spoke up.

"Time of death: 11.50 pm."

Cristina and Olivia turned off the machines that surrounded their patients.

"Does he even have a name?", Olivia asked, to nobody in particular.

"I don't know", Cristina told her. "I ain't grabbing a wallet out of a death man's pocket though", she continued.

Olivia rolled her eyes, before carefully searching the victims body for the wallet. When she found it, she gently picked up the black leather wallet before searching its contents for some kind of identification.

"Ahh, got it! His name's Winters. Jason Winters".

TBC!


	14. Of Shocking News and Identities

*****

After their little fight in the docks, Mark and Ashley had driven back to the hotel. Now they were both leaning their backs against the head board of the comfortable bed, each holding a glass of scotch and their were watching some kind of action movie. Neither of them had spoken much since they were back, they just enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. However, Mark spoke up.

"Don't mind me asking, but why did you marry Jason? Didn't you guys break up around the time Addie left for NY?"

Ashley turned her head to look at him and nodded. "Well, it's a long story. I saw him again after you took off to Seattle. We went out for a drink and from one thing came another. I was blind and naïve at the time. Figured that maybe this time I could make it work."

"But why marriage though? I mean, I figured in a situation like that you would take things slow", Mark wondered out loud.

"Well, I never planned to marry him that fast. But at the time I didn't really know what I was doing. I was in a bad place, you know? Dad died, my best friends moved to another city and at the time, Jason was making me feel a little better, a little less lost. So when he asked me to marry him, I just kinda said yes", she explained, then took a deep breath before continuing.

"Dad would probably turn over in his grave if he'd ever know I married Jason, if he ever knew that I didn't grant him his dying wish. At least I had enough common sense to marry him with a whole bunch of nuptials".

Mark laughed at the last comment, before turning serious again. "If you're father told you his dying wish, then why didn't you grant it?"

Ashley shrugged. "I think I wasn't ready to leave NY. I used to think I belonged there, that I would spend the rest of my life in the Big Apple. And since we came to the conclusion that we'd be better off as friends, the need to follow you to Seattle wasn't so big".

Mark nodded in understanding.

Just then Ashley's phone started ringing. Getting off from the bed Ashley walked over to the dresser and answered the call. Listening quietly to the caller, she turned a whiter shade of pale. Mark noticed and instantly jumped of the bed and walked in her direction. When he reached her, he gently stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her lean back against him. When she ended the call, she stood still for a few moments before turning around in his embrace.

"That was Bailey. Jason is …", she paused, her eyes not meeting his, her breathing unsteady. "He's dead".

*****

30 minutes later Mark and Ashley arrived at the hospital. Bailey had asked Ashley to come down to identify Jason, since apparently she was his emergency contact person and the rest of his family all resided in New York.

On the way down to the morgue they ran into Derek and Meredith.

"What you are guys doing here?", Ashley asked, though she was glad to see them.

"Bailey called us", Derek explained. "She figured you could use a friend or two. So, here we are!".

Ashley smiled softly. "Thanks, guys. It means a lot.".

When they walked into the morgue the coroner, Jack O'Ryan, walked up to them. "I guess you're here for the identification of the car crash victim?", he asked, his tone completely business.

Ashley nodded.

"Well, this way then please", he told her.

The coroner opened one of the doors and wheeled out a gurney, then – as if it was the most common thing in the world – he pulled back the white sheet.

Dreading what was coming next, Ashley took a few insecure steps forward, looked at the person at the gurney for a few moments before turning around. She took a deep breath before telling the coroner, "It's him. It's Jason Winters".

As the coroner put the sheet back over Jason's body and wheeled him back into the other room, Ashley quickly walked out of the morgue. She was standing in the hallway, taking deep breaths, when her friends reached her. Just when Mark decided to walk up to her, Meredith beat him to it. She walked over to Ashley and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're okay?", she asked softly.

Ashley nodded, before looking up at her. "I will be fine. It's just so sudden. I saw him like 4 hours ago and he was still alive. What happened? I just need to know what happened".

"I'll go see if I can find his chart. Let's meet back at my office", Derek said, before walking off, knowing that right now, Mark and Meredith were all the comfort she needed.

*****

TBC! Please R & R!


	15. Of Revelations and Realizations

Half an hour later Mark, Meredith and Ashley were sitting in Mark's office, sipping from their hot chocolate, when Derek entered the room followed by a officer. Ashley immediately stood up as she felt the man had come in for her.

"Ms Morrison, I'm very sorry for your loss", the officer told her, before holding up a plastic, transparent bag. "These are Mr Winter's belongings. His immediate family wanted you to have them", he said.

With shaking hands she carefully took the bag from the officer. "So soon? I mean, doesn't that usually happen after the autopsy?", she asked his softly.

"Well, the family made arrangements for Mr Winter's body to be taken to NY as soon as possible. The New York Presbyterian will perform the autopsy as far as I know. When asked what to do with his belongings, they told us to give them to you", he explained, before checking his beeping pager.

"I have to go. Once again Ms, I'm very sorry for your loss", he told her.

"Thanks", she replied, before shaking the extended hand of the officer.

After he left, she turned to her friends, still holding the bag clutched in her hand.

"You've got his record then?", Ashley asked Derek, her voice sounding a little dazed.

"Yeah", he told her, as he held up the file. "It was a tragic car accident", he started to explain. "He was crossing an intersection when a car from the left ignored a red light and hit the car's driver's side. Because of the sudden impact his car spun out of control and came to a stand still against a telephone post. He coded twice in the ambulance. When he got here he was unconscious and was suffering from massive internal bleeding. His BP was low. They had started him on a blood transfusion of O-neg. After he coded for the third time they started CPR again, but to no avail".

Derek's little speech had been nothing but doctor talk. Straight forward, no walking around the bush. He knew that after spending years with doctors, that he wouldn't have to sugarcoat his words or use the 'common people translation', as she used to call it.

Just then, three different beeping noises filled the room. Mark, as well as Meredith and Derek checked their pagers, before looking almost guiltily at Ashley.

She chuckled. "Damn, you would have thought working with Bailey had taught you something. Run!"

Meredith simply smiled at her, before running off, Derek following her closely.

"Derek!", Ashley called out right before he left the office. He turned around, looking at her questioningly. "Thanks…", she told him, "… for everything".

"You're welcome", he told her, before taking of.

"You're okay?", Mark asked her, when it was just the two of them.

Ashley nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just go be God", she told him as she pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Where you're staying tonight?", Mark asked her while glancing at the plastic bag.

Ashley noticed but shrugged it off. "I'll be at the hotel. Now, would you please go save a life now?", she asked him.

He simply answered by kissing her fiercely, before running of to finally answer his page.

Ashley picked up her handbag from the floor, then walked towards the door. After shutting off the lights, she closed up his office, before heading for the hotel.

*****

3 hours and 4 glasses of white wine later, Ashley finally heard Mark come home.

"Hi, honey. I'm home!". Mark called out as he entered the room. From her place on the large bed, Ashley waved to him, before focusing her attention at the papers in her hands.

After taking off his shoes, Mark made his way over to the bed. He pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head, before whispering "I'm going to take a quick shower".

Ashley nodded distractedly.

A few minutes later Mark returned, freshly showered. When he saw the silent tears Ashley was crying, he quickly made his way over the bed, before gently sitting down next to her. Her wrapped a strong arm around her.

"What's wrong, Ash?", he asked softly.

She turned her head so she could look at him.

"He did it. He finally did it", she told him.

"What did he do?"

She smiled lightly as she saw the confusion written all over his face.

"He signed the divorce papers".

Now, Mark was even more confused.

"Honey, you were already divorced. The marriage ended the second he died", he told her, almost thinking she was a little delusional.

"I know it's sounds out there", she told him, "but he signed those papers before he died. He finally realized we would never make it, that a life with him wouldn't make me happy. For the first time he made a selfless decision and see where it got him".

He rubbed her arm softly, before pulling him closer.

"Jason signed those papers because it was the right thing to do. But it's not the reason of his accident. So don't start blaming yourself for something you had no control over", he reasoned with her.

She nodded. "I know and I'm not blaming myself. Or at least, I don't think I am. It's just that I've realized something. Something that made me happier than I ever thought I could be".

"So they're happy tears then?", he asked.

"Yeah, they are".

"Okay, now I'm curious. What did you realize?", he questioned.

She smiled up at him, before crawling into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"That there's nothing standing in our way now".

*********

**_Only an epilogue left…_**


	16. Epilogue

_**So, here it is. The final chapter.**_

*****

_Two years later_

"Get out of here!", Ashley yelled as yet another contraction wrecked her body. "I hate you so much right now!".

Mark swallowed visibly. He gently wiped his wife's forehead with a cold, wet cloth. "I know you do, honey", he told her, "I know you do".

When the pain slowly subsided, Ashley managed to look up at Mark. "This is the last one. It has to be. I don't think I can do it again", she told him, almost pleadingly.

Mark simply nodded. He knew his wife's moods all too well. It was like déjà vu all over again. During the birth of their first child, a now almost 11 months old girl named Caitlyn Sophia Sloan, Ashley's behavior was exactly the same. She had made him swear that they wouldn't have a second baby. But when Meredith announced she was pregnant, shortly after Caitlyn was born, Ashley almost desperately wanted a second child. So, only 3 months after giving birth, she was impregnated once again. And now, here they were.

"Okay, Ashley, look at me", Addison told her, then waited for Ashley to shift her attention to her.

"You're ready to push. So when the next contraction arrives, listen carefully and I'll guide you through it", she explained.

"Been there, done that", Ashley told her matter-of-factly. "By the way, you sound so doctor like".

Addison laughed. "Well, I am your gynecologist. Now, let's get this show on the road".

*****

3 hours later Ashley and Mark were the proud parents of a baby boy, named Jayden Luca Sloan. While Ashley and Jayden were taken to the maternity floor, Mark took a quick detour and met up with his friends at the cafeteria. They had been paging him over and over again to check on the status, but Mark had simply ignored it the first two times, then put it on silent mode. Every and any doctor within the walls of the hospital knew his wife was giving birth so he was pretty sure that nobody even dared to page him for an emergency.

When he entered the cafeteria he could hear his daughter laughing. The second she saw her father she tried to wiggle herself of Meredith's lap. Meredith carefully put her down, before standing up herself. Holding the tiny hands, she carefully took a step forward making sure that Caitlyn took a step as well. When Mark had almost reached them, he bend down so that he was on eye level with Caitlyn.

"Go to daddy, Catey", Meredith cooed.

With wobbly steps Caitlyn walked up to her daddy with a giant toothless smile on her little face. When she reached him, Mark picked up and swirled her around a couple of times.

"Hey, princess!", he said, before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Dada", she replied, repeating his gesture.

Holding Caitlyn, Mark made his way over to his friends. They were all there. Alex and Izzie with their 2 year old girl twins Mackenzie and Abigail, George and Lexie, Callie and Arizona. He started to look around for Derek when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So, you're a dad again?", Derek asked him as he switched his 6 month old son Benjamin to his other arm.

Mark nodded, before addressing the large group.

"Ashley gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. We named him Jayden Luca and he's 8 pounds 10 ounces. Everything went perfect, Ashley did a great job".

After everyone congratulated him, he spoke again.

"When don't we go up? I'm sure she would love to see all of you".

Without another word, Izzie handed Abigail over to her father, before following Lexie as they both beelined out of the cafeteria as they headed straight to the maternity ward.

*****

A couple of minutes later all of them were standing around Ashley's bed. The girls all cooed at the tiny newborn in Ashley's arms, while the guys stood there awkwardly, hoping that they wouldn't get too infatuated. They had enough little kids for the time being.

"Thank you guys, for being here", Ashley told them.

Izzie smiled at her. "So, you're done them now?", she asked her.

Ashley shrugged. "For now, yeah. But who knows what happens in the future", she replied.

Mark chuckled. He knew his wife would come around. She really was a softy. It was no secret that Mark wanted a large family and Ashley seemed to get used to the idea slowly. But right now, having two healthy and beautiful kids was fine. No, it was so much more than just fine. It was perfect.

*****

_The End_

_Thank you all for reading, reviewing, adding this story to your alerts etc. Hope to see you soon at one of my stories. _

_Take care,_

_Kirsten_


End file.
